Forgiveness
by Glinda.Elphie03
Summary: Jesse is back and he wants to make things right with Rachel. What happens when she is dating Finn. Set during season 2  Rated T Just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here you go. This my second fanfic. I'm kinda surprised in myself for doing a St. Berry fanfic. I'm more a finchel girl.:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

><p>*GLEE*<p>

Rachel POV

"Ok guys. First off, welcome back. We are in for a good year. This year I got a Co- Director-" Mr. Shue said before getting cut off by Puck

"It's not Coach Sue is it?" Puck asked.

"No it's not. Jesse come in here please." Mr. Shue said aloud

I couldn't believe my ears. Did he just say _Jesse? _Just then he walked into the room.

Jesse St James.

"Jesse?" I said in a whisper.

" What the hell is St. Jackass doing here? Mr. shue do you not remember what he did to Rachel last year?" Puck said with obvious anger in his eyes and tone of voice.

" I know what I did was wrong and I regret it. I truly am sorry Rachel. And one of the reasons I'm here is because I made a promise to Rachel last year that I would help her win her first national title. I may not have done that last year. But I will make sure that happens this year." Jesse Said

*GLEE*

I was so happy once Friday rolled around. It had been a crazy week with Jesse there. I couldn't wait to tell her what's been going on. I pulled up to her driveway after school. She was still at work so I let myself in. While I waited for her I started watching Funny Girl. The movie was about half way through when I heard a car pull up.

" Hey Rach. How was school?" Shelby asked as she walked in.

"Eh ok except Glee." I replied

"What? What happened in glee? You love glee." Shelby said

"Jesse's back" was all I said

"What?" Shelby said confused." Jesse St. James?"

"Yes mom. What other Jesse's do we know?" I replied sarcastically

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry. I promise I had nothing to do with it " Shelby said

"I know" I replied fighting back tears.

*GLEE*

Nobody's POV

"Rachel, please talk to me." Jesse begged

" No. Go away." Rachel snapped as she walked down the empty hallway.

"Tell me what I did wrong." He pleaded "I'll make it right."

" What you did wrong?" She Shouted comimg to a stop " Well let's see. You lied to me, you left me without warning, then you fucking EGGED ME!

"Look I'm sorry. I never meant to lie to you, Shelby told me to. I never wanted to leave again Shelby told me to. And for the egging I'm sorry I never wanted to egg you. After the school year I was planning on coming back so I could be with you. But I had to pretend I didn't like you otherwise my teammates would know somethings up. They told me I had to egg you or they would blackmail me with something that would get me kicked off the team. I'm so sorry." Jesse explained

Rachel was near tears "My mom told you to lie to me and told you to come back to VA?" She asked hurt obvious in her eyes.

"Yes. I'm sorry Rach. Please forgive me?" He asked

"I forgive you." She said

"Thank you so much Rach." He said and as he pulled her into a hug he said " I promise I will never hurt you again."

"promise?" She asked

"promise." Jesse replied

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. SO sorry it took me so long. I've been super busy. But here it is chapter 2. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Rachel's POV<p>

*GLEE*

I pulled up to Shelby's house and marched into the kitchen. I found her making coffee. "How could you?" I asked.

"What do you mean? Rach, what's wrong?" Shelby asked

" How could you tell Jesse to seduce, tell him to lie to me so I would meet you, then tell him to leave me and go back to VA?" I shouted

"I didn't tell him to seduce you, I told him to befriend you." Shelby said. "Rachel, honey, I'm sorry. I didn't want to see you hurt but I wanted to meet you so bad. I did it for selfish reasons."

"Why didn't you just come to me and tell me you're my mom?" I asked

"Because I couldn't. I signed a contract with your fathers saying that I couldn't contact you till you were 18. But, I couldn't wait that long. It was killing me to not be apart of your life. Rachel please forgive me." Shelby explained.

" I need time to think" I said and with that I left. When I got to my car I made a phone call. "Jesse. It's me. Can you meet me at the park? I need someone to talk to. Thanks."

*GLEE*

Jesse's POV

I walked up to the swing set were Rachel was waiting. "Hey" I said

"Hey" she said sadly

"What's wrong?" I asked

" Hmmm, well, let's see, my ex-boyfriend came to ask for forgiveness telling me that my mom told him to do everything he did to me, then I confront my mom about it and she admits it so I walk out and now my current boyfriend won't answer to any of my calls." She said as she broke down into tears.

"shhh it'll be alright. I'm here for you. I'm so very sorry." I said as I rubbed her back while she cried into my shoulder. "We should get out of here."

"ok. Can you take me to my dads' house?" She asked

"Of course."

We walked silently to my car. I had my arm around her shoulder and she had her head against my shoulder. It felt right. But she wasn't mine. She was Finn's. We pulled up to her house 10 minutes later. "Well I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." I said

" Thanks for everything Jesse. Bye." She waved and walked into her house.

*GLEE*

Rachel's POV

I walked into the choir room the next day and sat down next to Finn. He's been acting weird lately. He hasn't talked to me except while in school. He won't kiss me and he's been talking to Quinn a lot. That worries me. "Hey Finn. Do you wanna hang out tonight?" I asked.

"I can't. I'm busy" He said

"ok" was all I said

Something was up and he wasn't telling me. So after school I am going to spy on him.

*GLEE*

I pulled up to Finn's house around 5. His bedroom light was on so he was home. Good. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. A moment later Carole answered the door. "Oh, Rachel, Hello I thought you were already here? I was hearing sounds coming from Finns room so I thought-"She trailed off realizing she said too much.

I pushed past her and ran to Finn's room. As I got closer I heard noises. Moans. They sounded like, 'Oh Finn, Oh Harder' I burst through his bedroom door to find a naked Finn on top off- I should say _in- _a naked Quinn. I gasped. "Finn?" I said

"Shit. Rachel let me explain-" He began

"No. You've _shown_ me enough. We're through" With that I stormed out of his house.

I wasn't sure were I was going. But around 10 I ended up at Jesse's apartment. I got out of my car and walked up to the door. I knocked and waited for him to answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Please review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

So here is chaper 3. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Previously on Forgiveness<p>

_I burst through his bedroom door to find a naked Finn on top off- I should say __**in**__- a naked Quinn. I gasped. "Finn?" I said _

"_Shit. Rachel let me explain-" He began_

"_No. You've shown me enough. We're through" With that I stormed out of his house._

_I wasn't sure were I was going. But around 10 I ended up at Jesse's apartment. I got out of my car and walked up to the door. I knocked and waited for him to answer. _

*GLEE*

Jesse's POV

I was watching videos of past VA performances when I heard a knock at the door. I got up to go see who it was. When I opened the door I was surprised to see a crying Rachel in front of me. "Rachel? Whats wrong?" I asked concerned.

" F-finn he ch-cheated on me." She said between sobs.

"Oh, god, Rach I'm so sorry to hear that. Come here." I said as I brought her to the couch and hugged her. " Is there anything I can do for you? If you want I could go beat his face." With that I earned a smile and a small giggle from the girl.

"No, but thank you Jesse. You are such a gentleman." She said

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked "I've got Funny Girl. I know how much you love Barbra."

"Really?" She said

"Sure. I actually enjoy this movie." I replied

"Oh Jesse thank you so much. Finn would never watch this with me." She said with fresh tears spilling from her eyes.

"Rach, look at me. Finn's an ass for hurting you like that and he should go to hell for it but you could do so much better than him anyway. So you shouldn't cry over someone like him. There is someone out there for you. He isn't the one." I said looking her in the eyes. Before I knew it she leaned forward and gave me a soft but passionate kiss. When she pulled away there was a small smile on her face.

"Thank you Jesse" She said " and you're right I shouldn't cry over him. He's not worth it. Now, can we watch that movie?"

"Sure" I said.

By the time the movie ended Rachel was fast asleep with her head on my lap. I tried to reach for the remote without waking her but failed.

"Jesse?" She mumbled sleepily

"I'm right here Rach." I said

"Ok." She said and fell back asleep.

Before I knew it I was asleep as well.

*GLEE*

Rachel's POV

I woke up and I didn't know were I was until I thought back to last night. I was at Jesse's. " Jesse?" I said

"In the kitchen Rachel" I heard him call back.

I walked into the kitchen to find Jesse making breakfast. He was making a vegan skillet. (a/n don't know if there is such a thing but oh well.) "Hmmm. Smells good." I complimented.

"Thanks, well let's eat." He said

-After we ate-

"That was the best breakfast I've had in along time. Thank you so much Jesse." I said

"Thanks Rach, that means a lot." He said

"Well I think I should go. I have to get my homework done." I said with a sigh

"Ok I'll see you at school tomorrow." He kissed my cheek then I walked out.

*GLEE*

I walked into school the next morning to look for Jesse. On my way to the choir room I was stopped by Finn." Go away Finn." I said sternly

"Rachel Please let me explain." Finn begged

"No Finn I saw what happened. So save it." I snapped

"Rachel please" Finn pleaded

"No." I said and walked away.

When I reached the choir room I found Jesse. " Jesse. Can I talk to you?" I said.

"Sure. What's up? He asked

" I need your help to choose a song to sing to Finn to show him that I'm done." I said

" Ok let's see." He said. Together they wrote a list of the possible songs she could sing. This is what the list said:

-Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood

-Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift

-Strong by Jordyn Taylor

-Leave (Get Out) by JoJo

-Take A Bow by Rihanna

"I don't know. They all seem good." Jesse said

"Ugh. I can't decide." I said frustrated

* * *

><p>Okay so I hope you enjoyed. Okay so I need your help. I can't decide what one of those songs to use so please review and let me know what song you think I should use out of the ones I if you have any other suggestions please let me know. I'm not going to post chapter 4 until I get at least 3 reviews<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so here is chapter 4. I know I said I wasn't going to post it until I got at least 3 reviews but I found the perfect song so here it is. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

><p>*GLEE*<p>

Nobody's POV

"Okay everyone-" Mr. Shue started before getting cut off by Rachel

"Mr. Shue can please say something."

"No. Anyway this weeks assignment is to express how you feel a the moment." Mr. Shue said. "Does anyone want to start?"

"Mr. Shue. I have something I'd like to sing." Finn said raising his hand.

"Sure Finn go ahead."

"I'd like to dedicate this to Rachel. Rachel I truly am sorry." Said Finn

_Everybody needs a little time away  
>I heard her say<br>From each other_

_Even lovers need a holiday_  
><em>Far away from each other<em>

_Hold me now_  
><em>It's hard for me to say I'm sorry<em>  
><em>I just want you to stay<em>

_After all that we've been through_  
><em>I will make it up to you<em>  
><em>I promise to<em>

_And after all that's been said and done_  
><em>You're just a part of me I can't let go<em>

_Couldn't stand to be kept away_  
><em>Just for a day<em>  
><em>From your body<em>  
><em>Wouldn't want to be swept away<em>  
><em>Far away<em>  
><em>From the one that I love<em>

_Hold me now_  
><em>It is hard for me to say I'm sorry<em>  
><em>I just want you to know<em>  
><em>Hold me now<em>  
><em>I really want to tell you I'm sorry<em>  
><em>I could never let you go<em>

_After all that we've been through_  
><em>I will make it up to you<em>  
><em>I promise to<em>

_After all that's been said and done_  
><em>You're just a part of me I can't let go<em>

_After all that we've been through_  
><em>I will make it up to you<em>  
><em>I promise to<em>

When Finn finished he said " I'm sorry Rachel" and then the bell rang.

*GLEE*

Rachel's POV

I was driving home thinking about the song Finn sang to me. His song made me rethink the song was going to sing to him. I was going to sing picture to burn by Taylor Swift but now I'm not sure. Decisions, decisions.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Not sure what song to sing this week in Glee…

(**Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang, **and** 9 others **like this)  
><strong>Jesse St. James:<strong> What about the song we talked about?  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> I don't want to sing that song anymore.  
><strong>Jesse St. James:<strong> ok..  
><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>Whoa Man-Hands doesn't know what to sing! That's a first.  
>(<strong>Brittany S. Pearce <strong>and** Mercedes Jones **likes this)  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>Shut up Santana.  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> Whatever Berry.

* * *

><p>*GLEE*<p>

"Okay guys, who wants to go first today?" Mr. Shue asked

I raised my hand.

"Okay Rachel. Go ahead." He said

" I'd like to dedicate this song to Finn."

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_  
><em>The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone<em>  
><em>Yesterday I found out about you<em>  
><em>Even now just looking at you: feels wrong<em>  
><em>You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance<em>  
><em>It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...<em>

_[Chorus:]_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_  
><em>You should've thought twice before you let it all go<em>  
><em>You should've know that word, bout what you did with her<em>  
><em>Would get back to me...<em>  
><em>And I should've been there, in the back of your mind<em>  
><em>I shouldn't be asking myself why<em>  
><em>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...<em>  
><em>You should've said no, baby and you might still have me<em>

_You can see that I've been crying_  
><em>And baby you know all the right things: to say<em>  
><em>But do you honestly expect me to believe<em>  
><em>We could ever be the same...<em>  
><em>You say that the past is the past, you need one chance<em>  
><em>It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...<em>

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_I can't resist... before you go, tell me this_  
><em>Was it worth it...<em>  
><em>Was she worth this...<em>

_No... no no no..._

_[Repeat Chorus]_

When I finished I got a round of applause and sat back down.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed. please Review.<strong>

**Songs:**

**Hard To say I'm sorry from Chicago**

**Should've Said no by Taylor Swift**


End file.
